The Prom
by Miyu kouzuki
Summary: She had realized that he wasn’t gonna ask her any time soon, so she decided she’d better ask him to the Prom herself...“Why don’t—” she started but before she could finish, he cut through...“So why don’t you go with me then?” Sry i'm nt gud at summary.


Hey Friends! This is actually my story and I hope you guys like it. I'm not a good writer so please bear with me

**THE PROM**

_**By**_

**Miyu Kouzuki**

It was a bright sunny day in the little town of Heiomachi. It looked so beautiful when the sun rose up. It was a peaceful beginning for everyone except…..

"KANATA!!!!!" shouted a blonde girl named Miyu Kouzuki running all over the place tensed.

"Why didn't you wake me up Kanata? It's your entire fault that I'm gonna be late now" still shouting at a brunet haired boy named Kanata Saionji.

"Don't blame me for this. It's your fault for watching that stupid movie all night" answered Kanata having his breakfast, looking bored.

"What? For your information, it was _**not**_ a stupid movie!" she snapped, giving the brunet her death glare, "Why didn't you wake me up idiot?"

"Well I tried," he said with a serious tone in his voice, "but I guess I'm not well versed in trying to wake up a monster from its nap".

BANG

_It's been a year since Ruu and Wanya left Saionji temple. Miyu's parents decided that Miyu could stay at the Saionji temple till graduation. Mr. Hosho visits them often_ _though. But it had remained the same with the two teenagers—their constant bickering hadn't reduced even a little. And well, that day was no exception. _

"Miyu!!!" called Kanata impatiently nearly five minutes later, massaging the top of his head which had a small swell on it, "I'm gonna leave if your not gonna come now"

"Ya coming.... wait up Kanata" replied Miyu

….………………………………..

After 15mins of what could only be referred to as the two's dash-from-death, they finally reached their class and their teacher Ms. Mizuno wasn't there yet. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally we made it" said Miyu breathing heavily.

"Ya finally" acknowledged Kanata.

"Thank god Ms. Mizuno isn't here yet" they said

They took their respective places as they entered their class. The two sighed again.

"Hey Miyu" Aya and Nanami greeted the blonde.

"Hey guys" Miyu greeted back.

"Hey we have our…" started Aya but before she could finish her sentence, Ms. Mizuno entered their class.

"GOOD MORNING STUDENTS" she called as soon as she entered the room, silencing the class.

The class went about as usual with half the class asleep as Mizuno went on about conjunctions and prepositions. With minutes for their first break, Ms. Mizuno, stopped with the lecture and grinned at her half-asleep students.

"Well before I dismiss you all for the break, I want to remind you that the Senior Prom is just a few days ahead of us…"

Most of the half-conscious students looked up at her with a glint in their eyes.

"A Prom…." Miyu said very lightly.

"Since it's this weekend, I don't wanna burden you with anything else…" she said smiling, "but you guys have to help out with the decorations of course…"

"Of course," the student population in the class sighed.

"Well, see you kids later then…" she said smiling and waving as she exited the class, "don't forget to get a date for the prom!"

"So guys we are gonna have a prom" announced Aya enthusiastically.

"A Senior Prom," corrected Nanami with a grin.

"So, got a dress for the day?" asked Aya.

Both Nanami and Miyu shook their heads, indicating a big NO.

"Why don't we go shopping together? What do you say guys?" asked Nanami, "I remember seeing this cute little shop by the Bus Stop…"

"Sure" the other two replied cheerfully.

"We'll go tomorrow after school then" Miyu said happily.

While the three were planning their shopping trip a certain brunet was busy staring at the smiling blonde with a thoughtful look in his auburn eyes.

"Yo Kanata!" called Santa bringing the brunet back to reality, "who are you gonna ask to the Prom?"

The brunet cleared his throat and chose to ignore his raven-haired friend.

"I was just wondering," said Santa with a teasing smirk plastered across his face, "if you're not gonna ask Miyu… should I?"

The brunet gave him a death glare.

****************

The school bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day. Students exited from different classes and so did our blonde and her two best friends, chattering away.

"Well guys, see you tomorrow then…" Miyu waved her friends goodbye.

"Bye Miyu" both Aya and Nanami replied.

"_Hmmm… Prom, huh? I'm really excited" _Miyu was thinking about it as she walked out from her school.

"Hey," a familiar voice called, making the blonde jump in surprise.

"Kanata you scared me" said Miyu accusingly.

"Sorry," apologized Kanata and asked, "So, shall we head home then?"

"Sure, let's go" replied Miyu.

They made their usual path to the Saionji Temple. Unusually, an uncanny silence enveloped the two as each was in their own heads of thought.

But little did they know that each was thinking about the other.

************

The week breezed through and the night of the Prom was very near. The girls had gone shopping like planned and had purchased each a set of really cute prom clothes.

Miyu's was neatly packed and tucked away where the brunet cannot take a peak cause he had been taunting her the entire week about how she could not get a dress good enough to hide her _un_-cuteness. Well, it didn't bother her very much though (possibly because she got him food poisoned that night).

The decorations for the prom were going up and the entire High School population was in a fix. Emotions were running high as suppressed feelings were being thrown every side. People were getting together everywhere they went.

So, finally, Miyu had only one problem ahead of her—she still didn't have a date to the prom. It's not like none asked her. She was actually surprised at the number of guys that asked her. But she had to turn them all down.

She knew who she wants to ask her to the Prom but she also knew that he doesn't know yet.

With only one day left to the prom, Miyu found herself date-less and returning home with Kanata.

An awkward silence ensued between them as both were wondering how to start an easy conversation. She had realized that he wasn't gonna ask her any time soon, so she decided she'd better ask him to the Prom herself.

Pathetic, right… but she was a little desperate.

Not knowing how to start, she asked:

"So Kanata… Who's your Prom Date?"

He looked at her and stated indifferently, "none".

"You're joking right?" she asked feigning a giggle, "Many girls would have asked you by now… Oh wait…! Don't tell me… No one asked _**YOU**_?"

"Of course they did," he snapped, "I'm just not interested in any of those squeaking girls…"

"Oh I see" was all she could say to him as a weird kinda relief spread through her body.

"Why don't—" she started but before she could finish, he cut through.

"What about you? Who's your date?" Kanata asked her and with a smirk queried, "Was there any guy _crazy_ enough to ask _you_?"

"For your information Saionji, quite a few asked," she said with a flushed face, and to his raised eyebrow further added, "I just didn't accept!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Hmmm wel… well that's none of……" started Miyu but she was interrupted by another voice.

"So why don't you go with me then?" Kanata asked matter-of-factly.

"Huh!" said Miyu, surprised. She stopped in her steps whilst he continued walking. After a few steps of realizing that she had stopped, he stopped too and turned.

"You're asking me to the Prom?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"You don't have a date and neither do I…" he said, not meeting her eye, "so I just thought that we could go… together…! And _don't_ get the wrong idea… we'll go as friends".

Miyu looked at him thoughtfully.

"Will you…?"

"Su…sure" said Miyu and smiled. She was really happy that he asked her and very relieved that she didn't have to ask him.

"Ok" he said and smiled too.

That night, neither slept very well.

**********************

It was the day of the prom and girls were really excited about it. They were discussing about their dress, their prom date, the decorations, their ride and the like. One could almost taste the excitement in the air.

"I can't believe that tonight's the Prom Night!" squealed a girl in the class, making all the other girls giggle.

Since it would seem pointless to take classes at a time like this, the teachers decided to leave the students free whilst they made some last-minute checks on the catering and beverages.

"Hey Miyu I totally forgot to ask you. Who's your date for the prom?" Nanami asked.

"My date?" she asked, blushing.

"Ya… you didn't tell us yet," pointed out Nanami, "Come on… Who is it?"

"Ahem…..it's Kanata" Miyu said very slowly.

"I thought so!" exclaimed Aya for the entire class to hear.

"Guys geez… it's no big deal! We're just going as friends…" said Miyu.

"So when did this actually _happen_?" asked Nanami.

"And how come you didn't tell us?" asked Aya.

"And we're supposed to be friends," said Nanami, feigning hurt.

"Well….. Hang on! You guys haven't told me about your dates either!" Miyu managed to ask them.

"Well you'll see tomorrow" they both replied blushing.

"Hey! That's not fair" Miyu was really mad at them, "We're supposed to be _friends_, remember?"

"We're sorry" they both apologized to her, "but you'll see tonight right…?"

She raised her eyebrows at the two, wondering who those two were going to bring to the prom that night.

* * *

It was nearly half past five when Miyu was getting ready for the night. She was getting really nervous. The prom was in half an hour and she was getting Goosebumps already.

"Cool down Miyu" said to herself for about the umpteenth time that night.

She put on the earring and looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her room. She hoped that Kanata wouldn't make fun of her that night. She wished that everything would be perfect.

_**Ding**_

She heard someone ringing the doorbell.

"Kanata, go and check the door. I'm getting ready here" shouted Miyu.

_**Ding**_

"Kanata!!" she shouted again. Still she can't hear anything from him.

"Where the hell did he go?" said Miyu to herself as she poked her head out of her room.

_**Ding**_

The doorbell rang again and unable to take it any longer, she sighed and went to check the door to see who it was. She opened the door to find a brunet in a tuxedo standing outside with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Kanata!" she exclaimed, surprised, "What are you doing?"

Kanata however suddenly went speechless at the sight of her. She was in a clear white dress which glistened in the moonlight. Her pearl earnings and matching necklace added to the already mesmerizing effect. Her long blonde hair swayed lightly with the ongoing breeze and Kanata couldn't find his voice any more. He could not take his eyes off of her.

"Ka…Ka...nata?" Miyu called him again, blushing lightly at the way the brunet was staring at her.

"Ah… well… I'm your date… so… I… I thought… I thought that it would be better this way." Kanata replied, stuttering lightly with a red face. He gave her the bouquet of the most beautiful white flowers that truly matched her wardrobe, all the while cursing under his breath for falling apart at the sight of her.

She took the bouquet blushing and a huge smile spread across her face. Seeing her smile, he couldn't help but to smile as well.

"So shall we go?" asked Kanata and offered her to hold his arm.

"Ya….of course" said Miyu while reaching for his arm.

After 15mins they finally reached their destination.

Many couples were already there and everyone was really smiling and very happy as well.

The place was really beautiful. It was decorated with roses and amazing settings. Once they entered, they saw a small leading to their prom hall. Sides of the pathway were decorated with beautiful flowers. Before they entered the hall, there was a man who took photos of every couple for the year book.

Miyu was stunned to see all these and was astonished and she didn't have words to speak.

"Let's go, Miyu" called Kanata, bringing Miyu back to earth.

"Kanata, this place looks awesome. It's so beautiful" said Miyu smiling.

"Ya…" replied Kanata.

When they entered the hall so many girls were surprised (of course they will…they are Kanata's fan girls) to see Miyu and Kanata together. Few really knew this was gonna happen so they just smiled at them. Those fan girls kinda kept quiet because they didn't wanna upset their dates.

Miyu was searching for her friends because she was so curious to find her friend's dates. She spotted Chris with Nozomu who's her date actually and she was really happy and smiling as well. _Chris was trying to get over her feelings for Kanata as soon as she found out that Kanata and Miyu really love each other and she didn't want to interfere with that. First she found it really hard but now she's really okay with it._

Miyu was looking for Aya and Nanami and she spotted them near the table where beverages were served.

"Hmm… Kanata, I'll be right back. Just wanna talk to Aya and Nanami. Will be back soon" Miyu said to Kanata and approached her friends.

"Hey Kanata!" greeted Santa.

"Hey! You look funny in that tux by the way" Kanata teased him.

"FUNNY? Not fair Kanata. Well, I guess you finally asked Miyu out ah? Too bad I missed my chance and she looks great today actually." Santa teased him with a smirk on his face.

Kanata gave him a death glare and suddenly started wondering about something. "By the way who's your date Santa? You didn't even tell me" asked Kanata curiously.

Santa blushed at this question.

"Ah you are blushing? Well, let me guess, its Aya right? Kanata started teasing him. Kanata already knew that Santa has a crush on Aya.

On the other side, Miyu approached her best friends and greeted them.

"Hey Miyu! You look amazing today" they both said together.

"Thanks Guys" Miyu replied while blushing like a tomato.

"You know what; you guys really look awesome together" Nanami said to Miyu.

"Stop it guys" said Miyu still blushing.

"So Guys, who's your date?" Miyu asked looking at her best friends.

"Well its Santa" Aya said very lightly.

"WHAT? You are going with Santa?" Miyu shouted as she was surprised.

"Come on Miyu! Please don't shout" Aya begged her.

"Miyu, it's just that Santa didn't have a date and he asked me. I felt sorry for him and so I said I'll go" Aya narrated the whole scene.

"Really" Miyu asked her still not believing her.

"Miyu, don't believe her. She's such a liar" Said Nanami and continued saying "she was waiting for him to ask her out. You should have seen her when he asked her out. She didn't feel sorry, she was VERY happy."

Aya was blushing madly and was really embarrassed.

"That's really sweet…. Congrats Aya" said Miyu all cheerful and added "Go on, you should enjoy this day with him."

"Hey! I forgot to ask you Nanami! Who's your date?" Miyu asked Nanami.

"Tell her Nanami" Aya said with a big smirk on her face.

"Tell me Nanami" Miyu asked her again.

"Hmm… it's Pete Patterson." Nanami said his name very lightly.

"WHAT? Patterson? You mean he actually asked you. I can't believe this." Miyu said as she was really surprised.

"Yeah…" replied Nanami.

_Well Pete Patterson is the tennis captain of the school and he's in the same grade but different class. He's tall, has black hair and has Navy blue eyes. He's really handsome and kinda famous around girls and the main thing about him is that he has feeling for Nanami. His feeling started right after he bumped into Nanami one day. He always liked Nanami the way she is and he used to try to talk to her everyday but Nanami ignored him because she hasn't experienced all these. One day after practice, he asked her to be his date for the prom. He asked her when she was alone. She said okay and this really did show that she has feelings for him as well._

"Wow! I still can't believe this" said Miyu really surprised and felt really happy for Nanami.

"And you used to shout at him all the time" Miyu teased her.

Nanami just blushed for this.

"Excuse me Ladies!" came a voice and it was Pete.

"Hey!" said Nanami, blushing lightly.

"Hmm…do you wanna go to the dance floor?" asked Pete looking at Nanami and smiled

Few couples were already there on the dance floor. Nanami looked at her friends as she didn't know what to say. They were really smiling and Miyu raised her eyebrows as if asking her to go with him.

Nanami smiled and slightly nodded her head and went with him holding his arm.

Meanwhile, Aya went with Santa to the dance floor as well. Miyu wanted to see Kanata and her eyes were wandering here and there to spot him. She couldn't find him anywhere in the hall. She sighed and she went out to look for him.

When she went out, she was really stunned. She saw a big fountain and it looked really beautiful. It was really amazing and it was decorated with flowers. She spotted him hear the fountain. He was sitting on a rock and he seemed as though he was in serious thought.

Miyu smiled and went near him.

"Hey Kanata! I'm really sorry for leaving you out there" Miyu bent a little to catch his eyes and apologized.

"Huh! Sorry I didn't get you. What did you just say" Kanata asked her as though he just came back to earth.

"Hmm…. Can't say it again Kanata" said Miyu with a smirk in her face.

"What did you say idiot?" Kanata asked her again.

"Idiot? Hmpf…. I just apologized for leaving you out there but you call me an idiot" Shouted Miyu as she was really mad at him and turned her face.

"Come on…. I was just kidding Miyu" pleaded Kanata.

"Fine" was her reply because she didn't wanna get into any fight today _especially with him._

"So you wanna go in?" asked Kanata indirectly calling her for dance.

"No…I like it here. I love the music and I like this place too. It's so pretty and so quiet as well" said Miyu inhaling the fresh air.

"So then would you like to dance with me here?" was his simple question.

Miyu was shocked first but within seconds she smiled and said yes.

Kanata pulled her close in a swift motion and slipped his right hand across her waist, his other hand holding her left hand gently.

"Hmm…Kanata, I warn you, I'm not a very good dancer" Miyu said very quietly.

"Don't worry…I don't really care because I'm not much of a dancer as well" replied Kanata and gently smiled making Miyu's heartbeat go crazy, giving her Goosebumps.

As the music was floating with the air, they were dancing, only looking at each other and enjoying this very moment. They were so happy and at this point anyone can understand their love for each other. Their eyes show how one care for the other and it shows how much they love each other.

As the time passed, they got really close and now there's only a small gap between them. One can actually feel the breath of the other. Kanata wasn't able to control himself anymore so he bent a little to close their little distance between their lips. Miyu didn't notice what was coming so she said "Kanata, look at the moon"

He just realized what he was about to do so he just turned as if looking at the moon to hide his blush.

"Isn't it so beautiful Kanata" asked Miyu smiling but she was still looking at the moon.

"Ya, really beautiful" replied Kanata looking at her and not at the moon.

"Kanata, whenever I look at the moon I think about Ruu and Wanya. I miss them a lot and I miss those days as well and I really wanna see them." said Miyu looking a little sad.

"Don't worry Miyu, I'm sure they miss us a lot too" Kanata answered her and asked her "shall we go and join the others" trying to cheer her up.

"Okay" replied Miyu and they both went in to enjoy with their friends.

They had so much fun together. They were teasing each other and they were so happy.

The prom party got over and everyone were leaving, so did Miyu and Kanata. They were climbing the stairs of the Saionji temple. Before they went in, Miyu wanted to him something so she started "Kanata! How come you didn't s…say anything about h...how I...I looked to...today?"

Kanata was shocked and then he smiled at her but that smile soon turned to a smirk and came really close to her and said "You looked just…..just like a monster"

Miyu got totally angry and she didn't expect him to tease her today and she was kinda sad. She just turned her back not saying anything and was about to leave when Kanata got her wrist and pulled her close.

Kanata looked into her eyes and said "You look really beautiful. No! Beautiful would be an understatement" and he looked really serious and then without having any second thoughts, he just closed their distance by placing his lips on hers.

Miyu was shocked as her eyes went wide open but soon she closed her eyes and she put her hands at the back of his head and then he pulled her close not wanting to let her go ever.

It was a short kiss and Kanata was the one to break it. They both blushed madly and just turned not to meet each other.

They just stood there for a minute without saying anything to each other.

"I'm g...gonna sleep. Good night" said Kanata and rushed inside his house.

Miyu couldn't believe what had just happened. She slowly came in and touched the place she just felt him. Her heart was beating fast as she couldn't forget what just happened. She closed her eyes and smiled as she could still feel him.

**Tring….Tring**

The phone started to ring. Miyu was near the phone so she went to pick it up.

"Hello? Saionji Residence" Miyu answered the call.

"Miyu! It's your mom. How was your Prom? Did you enjoy it? You didn't get into any fight with Kanata right? Miyu, tell me everything" Miyu's mom was just asking her without even giving her a break to breathe.

"Mom, stop it. Give me a break to answer" said Miyu struggling very hard to answer and she continued "I had a great evening mom. I enjoyed a lot and it was the best night mom" said Miyu smiled and she said "Mom, how are you? How's dad?"

"We're fine Miyu. I'm so happy that you had a great evening. Well I'll call you later Miyu. You must be really tired. Good night honey and take care" said her mom.

"Thanks mom. Bye" said Miyu and cut the call.

Miyu was so exhausted so decided to get some sleep. When she was about to enter her room she saw Kanata standing in front of her room.

When their eyes met they both blushed and Kanata didn't get any word to say.

"I had a great night Kanata. Thanks a lot" Miyu said smiling.

"Same here" replied Kanata and he smiled at her and added "so Good night then."

"Ya Good night" she said to him and when he was about to enter his room Miyu called him.

"Kanata, Thanks for everything" she said quickly and then rushed to her room.

Kanata stood still and then smiled starring at the place where she was standing a moment ago and then went to his room to get some sleep.

**THE END**

_I dedicate this chapter to my best friend __**Kanata Saionji**__. He tortured me to post this story. He helped me a lot and supported me as well, so thanks Kanata._

_So how was it guys? Was it bad? Plz do give me a review._


End file.
